Bad Influence
by J C Cathrine
Summary: Quick thousand word song-fic. Was fun to write, might be fun to read. Mr. Shue's lesson this week, 'Discovery' Kurt really shows us. song: Bad Influence by Pink. R&R! Love and cookies to everyone who reads!


**This idea came to me while listening to my music, the song came on and I though, omg this is perfect! I Hope you enjoy!** **It was fun to write, Reviews are like the smell of cherry blossoms in the rain!** **Love to all the readers and supporters out there, I write for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pink. Non of the characters or song lyrics are mine.**_

"Alright guys, chatter down," Mr. Shue said as he strode into the room, "Let's get to this week's lesson." He turned to the whiteboard and scrawled in faded blue marker 'Discovery'. "Discovery," he stated unnecessarily.

"Like how Puck _discovered _last night that 15-year-old's moms don't like boys in their house with their daughter after midnight?" Santana quipped.

"Shuddup Santana," Puck replied easily without looking up from his phone, "I already knew that."

Mr. Shue ignored them and continued, "But not in the way you might think, this week I want you to find a song that you think fits another person in this room. But not just any song, this has to be a song that you believe the other person does not know, or a song that they are unable to sing due to range or vocal security. It could also be a song that you think describes or brings to light a trait or habit of your partners that was otherwise hidden from most of the world. Makes sense?"

The Gleeks were nodding slowly and Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered, "That word is a bit of a stretch for this assignment, even for Mr. Shuester." Blaine nodded and raised his hand.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Do we get to choose our partners?"

"Wanky" Santana muttered. Mr. Shue shot her a look.

"No, this week, we will let Fate decide," he answered dramatically and brought 'round the hat from behind the piano (and Brad). The class groaned and Kurt and Mercedes pained looks. Will just smiled, and started to draw names, writing them up on the board under 'Discovery'.

"Mercedes and Blaine."

Kurt turned to his girl-friend, "I'll give you some pointers."

"Quinn and Rachel"

Finn grimaced.

"Brittany and Sam."

Brittany turned to Santana and whispered loudly, "I'll be able to keep my record!" Santana just patted her knee and gave Sam a dirty look.

"Santana and Artie"

The two look at each other neutrally, not really hating or loving the other.

"Mike and Tina."

Everyone rolled their eyes; _of course _fate put them together.

"And that leaves Puck and Kurt."

And that's it for today, talk with your partners and think of a song, Kurt, you're up first tomorrow, 'kay?" Kurt nodded distractedly. Kurt and Puck gave each other horrified looks but while Pucks got more and more distraught, trying to think of a song that would fit Kurt that he wouldn't know or, heavens forbid, couldn't sing (Puck was under the impression that Kurt could sing ANYTHING, though he would deny it if questioned), Kurt's became more and more confident, he knew exactly what to sing. Blaine, recognizing the look on his boyfriends face asked him, "What are you up to this time?"

Kurt just shook his head. This was going to be good.

-The Next Day-

When Kurt walked into glee the next day there were gasps around the room. His hair was messed up and looked like he had just had sex; a fitted biker's jacket was removed and flung over the back of his chair revealing a very tight rock and roll t-shirt that was ripped at the shoulders, showing off his toned, muscular arms. His jeans were ripped and fashionably muddied; his knee high converse were covered with band pins and loosely tied. He was ho..no…sexy. Even Santana was eying him. Kurt ignored the stunned looks and gave his dazed boyfriend a hello kiss, intertwined their hand and sat down, waiting for Will to show so he could show what he had worked on all night. Puck turned to hid and said, "Dude, at first I was worried but you totally look bad-ass!" Kurt smiled at him and said simply,

"Thank you, Noah."

Will showed up and gave Kurt a very surprised look, "um…I take it you're ready to perform, Kurt?" The boy in question nodded, stood and turned to face the class. "I know that part of this assignment was to help people discover a new artist that they could identify with but this song was just so perfect that I couldn't pass up the opportunity. This is a song by Pink, but not one of her better known song. I believe this song is perfect for Noah Puckerman."

He nodded again, this time to the band and turned his back to the New Directions, cocking his hip with one hand resting on it and the other tangled in his hair, he began to sing,

_Dadada dadada da dadada dada dadada _

_Alright sir, _

_Sure I'll have another one it's early,_

_Three olives,_

_Shake it up, I like it dirty._

_Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty._

_Trust me I'm the instigator of underwear. _

_Showing up here and there, uh oh!_

_I'm always on a mission from the get go, _

_So what if it's only one o' clock in the afternoon._

_It's never too soon to_

_Send out all the invitations, _

_To the last night of your life!_

_Lordy, lordy, lordy _

_I can't help it_

_I like to party _

_It's genetic!_

_Its electrifying,_

_Wind me up and watch me go,_

_Where she stops, nobody knows,_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you!_

_And you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you and you_

_Alright ma'am, calm down,_

_I know your son said he was at my house,_

_He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out,_

_He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down_

_This happens all the time, _

_I'm the story, the tale, the alibi_

_They wanna go home I ask them why! _

_It's daylight, not nigh._

_They might need a break from all the real life_

_Gets to be too much sometime,_

_It's never too late to send out all the invitations,_

_To the last night of your life,_

_Lordy, lordy, lordy _

_I can't help it_

_I like to party _

_It's genetic!_

_Its electrifying,_

_Wind me up and watch me go,_

_Where she stops, nobody knows,_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you!_

_And you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you and you_

_I'm off to see the doctor_

_I hope she has a cure_

_I hope she makes me better_

_What does that even mean? We don't know!_

_Lordy, lordy, lordy _

_I can't help it_

_I like to party _

_It's genetic!_

_Its electrifying,_

_Wind me up and watch me go,_

_Where she stops, nobody knows,_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you!_

_Lordy, lordy, lordy _

_I can't help it_

_I like to party _

_It's genetic!_

_Its electrifying,_

_Wind me up and watch me go,_

_Where she stops, nobody knows,_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you!_

Kurt cut the song short and, breathing hard, pushed his hair out of his face, "Was that adequate for the assignment, Mr. Shue?"

**Hope you enjoyed that! R&R! Cherry Blossoms, remember the Cherry Blossoms!**


End file.
